A Holiday to Remember
by pinkywriter
Summary: AU The Scotts and Olivers plan a holiday get together in the outskirts of Reefside. Pairings will be introduced as the story progresses. CHAP 6 UP COMPLETE
1. Christmas Mayhem

_**Author Note: **__Hey all, I've decided to make a holiday fic this time of year. This one's entitled __**'A Holiday to Remember **__.' I hope you all enjoy it. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PR. The concept is all mine._

_**A Holiday to Remember**_

Christmas a time of memories which include spending them with your family and friends – the ones that care about you the most. It was an early December afternoon as the busy streets of Reefside showcased sales in its boutiques and stores. Like many of its locals, many were enjoying their day out. As for others, it was just taking in the wonderful day out.

He could remember it was like yesterday. The smell of peppermint from the candy shop, as well as the scent of fresh cut pine trees dawned his memory, but one thing was for sure he couldn't forget this holiday. It was going to be one memorable holiday celebration.

Jason Lee Scott and his best friend Tommy Oliver were looking around at gifts for their wives and children as they looked for the specifics they all wanted. The two laughed as they looked at one shop after another.

As planned both Scott and Oliver, the two wanted their friends to come to Reefside for the holiday season. Every one, including several of their close friends was invited to the holiday celebration of the year.

"Can you believe our kids?" Tommy laughed as he picked up a Power Ranger toy. Jason laughed as he saw what his friend picked up, which was a red Dino Thunder ranger toy. "These toys always seem to amaze me."

"Yours? My girls want the Bratz or Barbie dolls," his friend laughed a little, looking at the toys for his two daughters, ages eight and five.

Meanwhile, Kat and Kimberly were going through the list of who were invited to the big holiday party at the hotel. The two women sighed as they sifted through the list. The lengthy list consisted of Veteran rangers that they were acquainted with, as well as their spouses or significant others, and also their children.

Kat drabbled with the laptop as she went through three pages of the list. Certainly, it was an interesting fest that no one would forget. Kimberly placed the cordless phone on the table as she paced around to ease her mind from party planning.

The two have been planning this since middle of November till now. It was only certain that hey hoped everyone would be attending, but also bringing an unwrapped gift as their entrance fee.

"How's the list coming along Kat?" Kim inquired her best friend as she heard the tapping of her friend on the keyboard. The list looked very lengthy, as well as how many would be attending. "Kat?"

"Oh sorry," her friend replied as she turned around from the laptop. Kat was several weeks pregnant with child and she tried to keep herself occupied as she drabbled on the computer. "The list's coming out great. So far, it's you, me, Jason, Tommy, and several others. Hopefully, we can pull this off."

Kim agreed as she heard the phone ring. She picked it up as she saw the familiar number. Jason attempted to change his voice as Tommy tried to hide his laughter. Grabbing a voice changing box, Tommy chimed in as well.

The young woman waited as she heard the voice, placing it to speaker phone, enabling her to do some things for the party. The two men began to horseplay with the voice changer as Kimberly and Katherine rolled their eyes.

"Kimberly….Katherine….we come in peace to let you both know that Jason and Tommy are the best husbands ever," the mysterious voice laughed a little.

"Yeshhhh….they are the best and they love you both so dearly," the other laughed, almost giving away his identities.

"You two are too much," Kat laughed as she heard someone's ringtone in the background. Jason groaned as he heard his cell phone alert him. "When are you two coming home?"

"Soon baby, soon. I hope we got the right presents for the kids at the orphanage," her husband replied, looking at his watch.

"Sounds good to me. You boys better get home before our own kids wonder where you two are," Kimberly replied as she began checking the holiday list.

"We will," the two said in unison.

As the four got off the phone, the holiday party planning continued. After all, it was the season of sharing with the ones you loved the most. It was all in a matter of time that the Veteran rangers would arrive to Reefside and spend the holidays with their second family.

_**Please be kind and review – and check out my other stories, 'Treat Me Right,' as well as 'Rita's Angels.'**_


	2. Family Fun

_Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. It's been great to see so many of you are already hooked. ;-) Here's the next chap!_

That evening, the Olivers and Scotts discussed their plans for the big holiday celebration. Everyone, including close friends and family were invited. Certainly, it was going to be big group this year, but to say for the most part, getting everyone to one destination.

There were flights to book, hotel rooms to accommodate their friends in, as well as possible after parties. The thought of it all was endless. As the fireplace began to warm up the room, Tommy and Jason sat around laughing at the good old days.

The days of being young, the laughter that was shared as youth and just reminiscing only helped them realize that through their children. The four children sat around the Christmas tree as they shook their presents.

"I wonder what this is," Miley Oliver said as she shook the box gently. Her sister Destiny sat next to her as they tossed one box to the Scott boys. "Oh maybe it's the sweater I wanted." The young girl giggled.

"She's taken after Kim so well, bro," Jason laughed as he watched his niece guess on her gifts. Miley Elizabeth Oliver, age seven, a mini-me to her mother, and a future gymnast, sat at the Christmas tree, continuously shaking the gifts. "Oh, I betcha this is for Uncle Jason. It's a…"

Kimberly shook her head as she and her friends, along with her husband discuss the plans to do a holiday celebration at the Reefside Inn. She looked over at her children as they continued contemplating what Santa would be bringing them. On the other hand, the Scott boys were attempting the same thing, but with the stockings. Jared and Devon peered their little heads into their stocking as they hoped for little presents that would be stored inside.

As the four adults were talking, many things were listed. While sifting through about fifty invitations, as well as responses via email, the night was going to be eventful.

"How many are we thinking of inviting?" Tommy asked as he turned to the computer, looking at the list that was building. The list was pretty long. He last remembered it was three pages.

"About fifty or sixty," his wife noted as she looked at the list again. "but I just hope everyone can come. It would be nice to see everyone again." Tommy nodded as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"You know who I want to see at our party?" Jason asked as he sipped his coffee. He placed his cup down as he began naming some names. "I think it would be great to see the newest rangers."

"The Overdrive Rangers?" Tommy asked as he picked up his little girl from the floor, bouncing her on his knee. As Kim handed him a bottle, he fed Destiny as he listened to his friend. "You know, that would be great too."

"I think so too," Kat nodded in agreement. In everyone's reaction, it was done, but first to contact them. "It'll give them great exposure to meet the rest of the Ranger family."

"Yeah, didn't Adam work with them for three days?" Kim inquired, looking at the list as she added their names.

Jason nodded. He remembers as it was like yesterday when he was notified by Tommy to handle a special mission aboard the K-O35. However, Adam's was truly a honor. He worked with the Overdrive rangers, as well as notable other veteran rangers. This year was truly special to all of them.

Among the holiday party, it was to be a celebration of a wrap up of an amazing year. Everything from weddings to babies, including special missions, every Veteran ranger didn't want to miss out on this momentous occasion.

Settling out the many names was to be done that evening. The attendance included noted friends, guests, and several family friends – above all, it was an event that was worth celebrating.

Into the evening, everyone was busy. The sounds of typing on the laptop as well as children's laughter filled the room that night. The four children sat around as Kimberly and Katherine hummed their children a tune.

"Mommy, do you think we can sing a song for the celebration?" Miley asked as she looked over at her mother, as she tuned her guitar. "I've always wanted to be part of such a big occasion."

"Of course sweetie, you and some of the other children are," Kimberly hinted as she smiled, tuning in the chords. Katherine was next to her friend, humming softly to her little boys she and Jason adored. "What songs do you think you would all mind singing?"

"How about 'Silent Night'?" Devon called out as he smirked. Kimberly and Miley laughed as they looked at the young boy. "Wha? I've always heard Momma sing it to the new baby that's coming."

Katherine's eyes began to well up. She was due in a few months, but she smiled at her son's kind words. She hugged him gently as Devon smiled back at her. The Scott family was growing and love filled the room.

Jason sat adjacent to her, typing up an email to several friends noting about the party. Some he hadn't seen in ages, whereas others were still to be met. He looked up at his wife and two children as he smiled in happiness.

"I've thought up something, why don't we tell a story tonight based on Christmas?" he pondered, as he thought up a way of bringing the Christmas feeling into the home.

"That sounds like a good idea Bro. You kids get ready for bed, your uncle and I have a plan," Tommy said as he scurried his kids upstairs to their rooms. "Now, how're we going to do this?"

His best friend chuckled as he showed him Hannah's Barbie dolls that were laid out on the floor. With Kimberly's guitar and Katherine narrating, it would be a great plan. However, that didn't make them forget about the duties they had to do for the party, but it was surely a way to end the long, grueling evening of party planning.

The three older children hurried upstairs as they got into their pajamas. As they prepared for their little story, Jason and Tommy moved around the furniture as they took two or three dolls as they prepared their special presentation.

_I wonder what Daddy and Uncle Jason are going to do?_ Miley wondered as she brushed her teeth. The clock read seven-fifteen as she finished brushing her teeth. Hannah and Devon stood next to her as they finished.

"You three ready?" Tommy hollered from the stairs. The three laughed as they were dressed in pajamas, taking their little time. "Miley, Devon, Hannah, are we ready?"

"Coming!" the three said as they came down the stairs.

The three children came finally came down the stairs as they saw the make shifted stage. To their surprise, they saw their mother and aunt sitting off to the side as they presented them a rendition of their version of _ A Christmas Carol_.

Sitting on the carpeted floor, the children listened as they saw their uncle and father portray the story through dolls. Sudden giggles and laughter were lively in the home that night.

Without a doubt, several sounds of laughter also escaped from the adults. They were enjoying their family-filled evening, just being themselves as the story continued.

It was an eventful evening. No one would forget that night, but no one would ever forget Tommy's voice of Little Timmy as he sipped his hot chocolate behind the stage. In curiosity, Hannah tipped toed over to see who was working behind the scene.

To her surprise, her father was trying to keep calm around the little girl. She giggled as she watched the magic happen. Tommy handed her a doll as Jason showed her how to handle the story for the others.

Surely, an eventful evening, but a warm household was the start of the holiday season.


	3. Party Planning with Colleen

_Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.  
_

* * *

It was the second week of December. The weather was blistery cold, but little droplets of ice dangled from the pine trees that surrounded Reefside. Looking around at the sights, many would have said it was like a postcard or a painted portrait.

The Scotts and Olivers arrived at the Reefside Inn promptly that early morning. The two families checked as they inhaled the sights and sounds of the familiar winter scheme. As their bags were taken in by the bell hops, the atmosphere was spectacular. Everything that would be in the holiday party would be a pure vision that Katherine and Kimberly wanted as their husbands looked on to see the wintry wonderland.

The children anticipated the arrival of their parents' friends. Several had children of their own over the past few years and couldn't wait to share their fun with them. Giggles sounded as the girls peered in between Tommy's legs as they looked at the fallen snow.

"Sno!" Hannah Grace, the Oliver's adopted two-year old daughter said as she watched from the window. She giggled as she felt the lift of her father's strong arms, "Sno!"

"Yes, snow baby. What do you think we can make with snow?" Tommy asked as he carried her on his hip. Hannah scrunched up her nose as she looked at Tommy, and at her mother and aunt. The little girl giggled as she watched the flakes stick to the ground. "Looks like someone's excited for snow and that is little banana."

"I'll say. C'mere Hannah banana," his wife replied, as she carried her little girl around.

Destiny tugged her sister Miley's leg as the two looked on. Devon and Jared Scott made faces as the girls groaned, making faces back at them. In a scold, Katherine cleared her throat at her two boys. The little girls laughed as they watched their little friends get yelled at for a day. Kim shook her head as she saw what her two older girls were up to.

Jason retrieved the itinerary from the receptionist as they followed the bellhops to their bedrooms. There were four rooms for them that were reserved since September as he and Tommy slid the card through the door.

As they entered, surprised filled bedrooms adorned the four rooms. Katherine and Jason looked on, surprised on how their room they wanted was a mix of a winter wonderland and a bit of the North Pole. On the other hand, Kimberly and Tommy's were quite similar.

"Oh my god, I love it," Kimberly squealed with delight as she rested the two year old on her waist. The mother of three smiled as she took in the sights. "It's like a dream."

Tommy laughed as he looked around. He jokingly attempted to call Jason as he heard two doors from them sudden screams of delight as well as two boys freaking out over their bedroom.

"Can we live here Papa?" Jared asked as he saw his room that included snowboarders, skiers, and everything that resembled a wintry wonderland. Jason laughed as he turned to his son.

"You and Tommy really outdid yourselves this time," Kat smirked as she kissed her husband softly. A small grin came from him as she rested on one of the beds. The bellhops left their belongings on the boys' beds as they took in the scenery. "Just wow!"

_Riiing…Riiiing…_

"Speaking of wow, hold that thought Misses Scott," Jason laughed a little as he heard their room phone ring. As he reached for it, the boys were jumping up and down on their beds. "None of that you two, sit down. Um, hello?"

"Hey bro, how you like the view?"

"The view? Let me just say Kat loves it, how does Kimmie like it?"

Tommy laughed as he placed the phone from his ears as he heard Kimberly scream rather loudly in delight. Miley and Destiny plugged their ears as they heard their mother's excitement. Hannah mimicked her older siblings as they giggled.

For about ten minutes the men began talking about talking to the events coordinator at the inn about the holiday celebration. This event was a memorable event that no one would forget.

After a few hours of relaxing and taking in some sights, the preparation of the celebration began. The five children were placed into the inn's_Kid's Inn _as the adults spoke to the events coordinator that was handling their evening of fun.

The coordinator was in her late thirties. She was known for her enthusiastic nature about taking things and making them into reality. Two years ago, she handled Adam and Tanya's wedding, whereas now she was needed once more to handle the biggest event of the year.

"Colleen, I hope this isn't too much for you to handle," Katherine said as she saw the ballroom that was being used in the Christmas party of the year. Colleen Hauser, a young woman who was fresh from college, majored in Advertising, which later introduced herself into drabbling into the events stage. "So far, you've told us that this'll have a magical wonderland theme, what else do you have planned?"

"I have planned several winter schemes, one as you all know is the Winter Wonderland, as well as the Snow Much Fun, and The Snowy Snowcase," the reddish blonde woman replied as she showed Kat and her friends the sketches her designer faxed over a few days before their arrival.

"The Snowy Snowcase sounds interesting," Tommy replied as he looked at the sketch that entailed a white backdrop with a scene that was depicted from C.S. Lewis' Narnia: (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). The table scheme involved snow-capped centerpieces with a hint of snow, which involved white-like table cloths as the view of snow. "What do you guys think?"

"I liked the Snow Much Fun one," Kimberly responded as she looked over at the other sketches. The scheme included a snowy landscape that included batting cotton, as well as a touch of holiday magic. "How about you Rex?"

Everyone's eyes darted over at the veteran ranger who was once in red and gold as he contemplated to what his best friends and wife stated as he looked at designs. Some didn't really grab his attention, but one drew his attention out of the most. Unfortunately, it wasn't on the list.

The first thing that came to mind was 'The Nutcracker.' He remembered when Tommy and the others attended Katherine's dance recital as teens. As his mind began to ponder, he wondered how they would react to his choice.

"How about the Nutcracker?" he answered, assuring it would be something unique.

"I like that idea!" Kim said in a giggle, nudging her friend's arm in agreement. Katherine lightly blushed at her husband's remark as his face couldn't escape the smile he was wearing. "What about combining the Nutcracker with Snow Much Fun, but with different tables – like alternating them: one table for the Nutcracker, and then another for Snow Much Fun."

"That sounds like a plan Kimberly," Colleen assured her client as she noted some things on the list that would be fixed to the criteria. As she jotted down the notes, the two women smiled in excitement. "And do your husbands agree to this?"

"That we do," the two men said in unison. The four laughed as they anticipated the vision that was about to unfold.

"I can't wait till everyone sees this," Kat grinned as she rested her hand over Jason's. With a warm smile, Jason nodded in agreement. "This'll be the best Christmas with our folks and extended family here."

"Definitely, to Christmas Eve!" Jason initiated with his mug of eggnog.

"To Christmas Eve!" they all clinked.

With a gentle nudge, the four included Colleen into their celebration. But without a doubt, it would be the best holiday for their families.


	4. Arrivals pt 1

* * *

_**Author Note: Some of my favorite couples are introduced, hope you like.**_

* * *

The next two days would have many surprises, as well as incoming guests that would be arriving for the holiday party of the year. The busy desks were filled with many people checking with their families. Some, to say for the most part, were many of the Inn's prospective guests.

Tommy and Jason waited in the lobby as they saw many flocks of people piling into the hotel. The two hoped no one had lost their way in finding the place, or the Inn. It was mid-morning as they waited. The two began talking about who their wives invited.

"Can you believe our wives?" Jason said as he laughed as he flipped through the magazine's pages. The magazine entailed ideas for the perfect holiday getaway, the perfect holiday party plans, etc. He laughed slightly as he read the article. "They certainly did a fine job with planning it."

"Seriously bro, who would've thought Kim, would be such an event planner," his friend laughed as he sipped his hot chocolate. The two laughed as several people started entering into the Inn.

"That's my wife, got to love her sense of events."

The sounds of chatter came from the receptionist's desk as guests began to arrive. Jason turned around as he nudged his friend in noting who was coming in. The two got up as they saw who was all arriving. Their eyes began to light up as they greeted many friends who they haven't seen in several years.

Kimberly and Katherine were outside. The two women were squealing with delight as they saw their friends arriving. As for their children, all of them never realized how big their parents' family was, until they found who was in it.

The first car that arrived was the Myers' clan. The burgundy car pulled up as the sight of a tall, husky man exited out of the car. The two women looked at each other as they wondered who it was as they saw his grim smile.

"My, my, look at these fine women. Say, ladies, do you know where I can find two of Angel Grove's finest be?" the tall, muscular gent said in reply, smiling.

"Eric, a little help please," a familiar voice said as she sighed, carrying a suitcase and a baby car seat. Kim and Kat laughed as they helped the young woman. The three shook their head, helping with the baby car seat. "Forgive my husband; he's been such a flirt lately."

"It's alright Taylor, I'm sure Eric's only joking," Katherine said with a smirk, still shaking her head.

"Who said I was?" Eric said with a smile, kissing his friends' wives on the cheek.

"ERIC!"

The four laughed as Jason and Tommy greeted several others at the desk. Rocky and Aisha were checking in, as well as the Cranstons, the Tates, and the Taylors. Everyone was greeting and having a hugging frenzy, reuniting with many of those whom they haven't seen in years or for the first time.

It had been an eventful year for all of them. Billy and Trini moved across the country to New Jersey, (preferably, Edison) where Billy's pharmaceutical company_Cranston Industries_ topped off the 2007 year as '_The Biggest Breakthrough in History_,' providing Billy with a honorary award, whereas Trini became a pre-school teacher, teaching children within the local area.

The Tates – Skylar and Syd (better known as Sky and Syd to many), made their home in Groveston, California, which was an hour away from Angel Grove, two while driving to Reefside. The two have been busy keeping in touch with the SPD gang, as well as enjoying their lives together. Sky recently proposed to his girlfriend, now fiancée last Christmas and was still planning their spring wedding.

The Taylors, Zack and Angela resided in Indiana. After Zack's eventful return, he graduated high school and college, where later he opened up his first dance academy _Dance to the Beat_. Eventually, he later found Angela again. The two dated on and off for several years, then later were in a close relationship, allowing the two to move in together.

Rocky and Aisha were known as 'the power couple of strength through and through.' After several years of having his karate school open, Rocky decided to go back to school. He later majored in advertising and business in Philadelphia, which to some would've though he would be going to culinary school or opening his own restaurant. On the other hand, Aisha's return home was a happy one. After receiving her doctorate in internal medicine, she began her first practice a few hours away from the city. Within a few months into her practice, the two were reintroduced to each other by mutual friends, who never thought the two knew each other from another friend – Adam Park. During the intervening time, the two are dating each other again with likes of many future plans.

The little group of five circled around their parents' friend as they all heard laughter and curiosity of who was who. Devon remembered a little of Eric, so did Miley. The two were toddlers when they were introduced. Now, they were formerly introduced.

"Girl, the last time you told me about Miley, she was this small," Aisha said as she squatted down to meet them. The oldest of the Olivers smiled as they looked over at her. Their first initial reaction was uncertain, but they gave her and Rocky a hug. "Course, they have their mother's smile and father's grin."

"You can say that again, Ish," her friend smiled, as she allowed the two to hug her friend. Hannah grasped Kim's shoulder as her older sisters met the extended family.

"They've got to so big," Trini and Taylor gushed, looking at the two girls. Taylor and Eric's infant son Cameron slept softly, dreaming away. His little body wrapped tightly with a blanket from the winter's cold kept him snug.

"Now, who's this little guy?" Zack asked as he looked over at Devon. Jared shyly hid behind his mother's legs as he saw someone unfamiliar to him. He stuck out his hand as he received a handshake, and then a hug.

"That's Devon, our youngest and this little guy behind me is Jared," Kat formerly introduced her two boys. The two boys smirked as they were told to give their uncle a hug. The two were in red and black fleece hooded sweatshirts with grey sweats. Jason watched as he saw his boys bond. "And most importantly, you have another one on the way."

The gang laughed as Kat's little belly showed through her jacket. It was still determined whether or not she'd be expecting a boy or a girl, but like any mother, she beamed with delight.

"How's Philly treating you Rocky?" Jason asked his predecessor and former teammate. Rocky explained things were pretty hectic. He was now in his third year of graduate school and still had exams, as well as papers write – which to him, kept him very occupied. "Sky and Syd, what about the two of you?"

"We're…" the two laughed as they spoke in unison.

"You go first," Syd laughed as she hid her rosy cheeks, while hiding her smile.

"No, I insist Syd. You should tell them," Sky playfully fought back.

Syd took a deep breath as she tried to hide her emotions. Sky laughed a little as she rubbed his fiancée's arms. The two looked at each other before breaking the news. Everyone waited as they were told the news.

A sudden gasp from the girls as they figured it out, but as for the guys, their eyes widened as they shook the young former SPD ranger's hand in congratulations. The rest embraced as they were happy for the newest member arriving.

"How far along?" Taylor asked as she saw Syd's face, continuously beaming with joy.

"Four months," the young blue-eyed girl, replied as tears stung her eyes.

"So many babies!" Destiny giggled as she heard that there were more little friends arriving. Miley nodded as she hugged her little sister. Jared and Devon crinkled their noses as the news rang out.

"Hey, a little help please," a voice said in a joking manner, from the desk.

"T.J., Cassie – so glad you guys could finally make it," Tommy said as he raced over, greeting the red ranger and his wife. The two nodded as they greeted their friend. Cassie smiled as she greeted her husband's friend. "Are Andros and Ashley coming?"

Cassie nodded as sounds of two people arguing came into the Inn. Ashley carried her things in as Andros carried his own luggage. The two checked in, trying to be pleasant.

"Remind me not to share a bedroom with you," she scowled.

"It'll be my pleasure to have a room to myself. Remind me why I married you," he hollered back.

"Please."

"They've been like this since we left Stone Canyon," Cassie whispered to Tommy. Ashley and Andros, the infamous couple of K-O35 were going through a lot this holiday season. Everything from an adjustment of jobs to stressors of keeping a galaxy in tune, which wasn't a fun task, but somebody, was to do it.

"All morning it's an 'I love you' or 'I hate you' frenzy," T.J. noted as he signed the papers for the Inn's bedroom. Tommy nodded as he greeted the couple.

"Hey guys, happy holidays," the former ranger said as he shook hands with Andros, providing a hug to Ashley in comfort.

"Likewise Tommy, hope things are going well on your end," his friend sighed.

"They are. Ashley, how are things with you?"

"Peachy."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she walked over to Cassie as the two linked arms and met up with the other ranger women. Tommy patted his friend on the shoulder as he looked on. It was all of a matter of time that things would be better for the two.

* * *

_**What's Ashley's problem? Find out next time. **_


	5. Arrivals pt 2

_**Author Note: **__Hey all – just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter of AHtR. I just want to clear the air from the many questions of everyone asking about Sky/Syd. This is only my perspective of them. I've only watched very little of SPD while away at college, but this is how I see them, so I hope that clarifies. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy the next chapter. More guests are arriving, but who? (I've lowered the guest list to about 25-40 people, but knowing my mind might change it lol.) Enjoy! _

* * *

Ashley sighed as she watched everyone as they all conversed on what was going on with their lives. Mentally, she was still angry at herself for lashing out at Andros throughout the whole trip up to Reefside, whereas she wanted to be at peace with herself. She just recently lost her job with a local airline where she and her husband resided, so it wasn't a pleasant moment of happiness. With the stress that involved it all, she also found out the other day, she miscarried the couple's first child. She shook her head as she attempted to talk to the others.

As everyone continued talking, more guests started to arrive. The sounds of cars pulling into the Inn made everyone turn their heads. With several excited women all scurrying to the sight, everyone was surprised to see who was also arriving. Three cars lined up in front of the Inn as the bellhops raced over to help those who were at their cars.

The families came in as everyone greeted them with warm hugs, handshakes, and kisses on the cheeks. Adam and Tanya Sloan with their two identical twin girls, Avia and Maria couldn't contain their giggles as they smiled. Everyone awed as the rambunctious four year olds stood next to their parents. Xander and his fiancée Claire came in next. The happy couple smiled as they entered into the busy Inn.

While everyone was getting acquainted, the Ranger children were all scattered around, listening to their parents' conversations. Miley and Destiny motioned to Avia and Maria as they all huddled around.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen some of you," Adam said as he walked around, greeting his friends. The group of friends laughed as he circled around them. "Some look very familiar, whereas some I still have yet to know."

His friends laughed as he continued examining his friends, to his surprise he hasn't seen in several years, or even months due to a team up that occurred recently. He shook hands with the familiar faces as he and his wife introduced themselves to the ones who were yet to know of him.

It had been an eventful year for Adam and several other notable veteran rangers. They were called into duty to help defeat the mischievous villain Thrax. He was the offspring of the infamous Rita and Zedd as he took on his army of minions against the Overdrive Rangers. With the defeat of Thrax, all was safe from harm and it was up to the Overdrive Rangers to continue their quest of the Corona Aurora. Now, months have passed, and a holiday party with several friends was a great idea, as well as giving recognition to Adam and the other veteran rangers that served the world proud.

The revs of a motorcycle blared from the outside walls. Everyone scurried to the door as they heard who arrived.

"I wonder who that could be," Tommy said as he heard the sounds get louder and louder. Two motorbikes pulled up with four unmasked people who were sitting in their bikes. "Wow, it's so great to see you guys."

Kira Ford and her boyfriend Conner McKnight pulled off their helmets as they greeted their high school science teacher. As they got off their bikes, the former red Dino Thunder ranger gave him a firm handshake as Kira hugged him and Adam. The two smiled as they greeted everyone.

"Thanks for inviting us Dr. O., it's been quite a while since we've seen you," his friend replied as he began his conversation.

"That it has. Everyone this is Conner McKnight and Kira Ford" the teacher of science assured him.

Within a few seconds into their conversation, a slender female adorned with caramel and blonde highlights removed her helmet from her head. She and her acquaintance greeted everyone.

Ronny and Tyzonne hopped off their bikes as they looked at the atmosphere of Reefside. This was surely different than what they were used to. Snow capped houses, snow on the ground, and a hint of a pine tree in the middle of the hotel's reception area gave them a warm smile.

Adam introduced them to his friends as each of them greeted them. Ronny looked around in wonderment where her other friends from that year's team up would be.

"Ronny, Ty – these are the veterans," he joked a little as he introduced them to more rangers. The two laughed a little as they met the remaining rangers. Shortly into their introductions, Rose and Mack finally arrived into the hotel with Xander and Claire, along side them with Tori and Blake. "You guys finally made it. I thought you guys were going to be with families."

"And what? Miss the Ranger holiday celebration?" Xander laughed as he greeted his fearless leader from months ago. "Xander Bly and you are?"

"I'm Katherine, but please, call me Kat," the former pink ranger smiled as she formally introduced herself. Jason shook Xander's hand as the former Mystic Force Ranger introduced his girlfriend Claire. "We're so glad you could join us."

The young rangers nodded as they met the former rangers. It was an eventful afternoon of meeting new faces as well as getting acquainted with those who were around them. Tommy sighed happily as he looked over at his wife and children who were meeting some new friends and talking to those who they haven't seen since then. Jason walked over to his friend as he looked at his watched. He invited one last person, hoping he would make it.

The busy streets showed many cars, but one was yet to arrive. His friend patted him on the shoulder as the two waited.

"Hey bro, who else is coming?" his friend inquired.

"Anton," his friend replied, looking at his watch.

"He'll come bro, don't worry."

"I sure hope so. It's not like them to be late."

"Yeah, let's hope they know where it is."

Jason laughed as he and his friend went back inside the Inn. The two began talking to the rest family as they caught up on lives and stories. Meanwhile, two little girls smirked to themselves as they saw the snow glisten the ground.

The two little girls talked amongst themselves as they waited patiently for Christmas to come. The tree was filled with presents, but their extended family made them smile. Destiny mimicked her sister as they sighed again, waiting on what would be a great Christmas.

Sudden footsteps came to the door as the girls continued looking out the window. The man watched along with them as he silently stood behind them. Tommy and Kimberly smirked as they saw their little girls continued watching the snow fall.

"Do you think Santa's coming tonight?" Destiny asked her sister as her sister daydreamed. Miley smiled as she looked over at her, hugging her tightly. As the two giggled, the man came closer behind them, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"I think so. Christmas is going to be so special though," Miley replied as she hugged her sister tightly. As she turned around, she gasped as she saw the blue-eyed man smile at her. She gently tapped Destiny, as her sister too gasped, seeing the man smiling at them. "Uncle Anton!"

"Merry Christmas girls," he smiled, as he embraced them tightly.

Their parents smiled as they watched their girls embrace the gentleman. His eyes stung with happiness as he saw the two girls that resembled his best friend. He got up as he placed one of them on his hip.

"It's good to see you again, Anton," Tommy replied, shaking his hand firmly. As the two walked around, he introduced them to several friends whom he was yet to meet. The girls followed him around as they smiled in excitement. "Where's Elsa?"

Elsa stood next to him as she embraced Kimberly and Katherine. The two grinned as they greeted her. They later explained that Trent was still in New York City, but sent his warmed wishes to everyone.

"What are waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Zack shouted as he began dancing. The groups laughed as he boogied his way to his room, carrying in some of his suitcases. Everyone laughed as they departed for a moment into their rooms.

As everyone entered into their rooms, they were amazed at the surprises they were given. The Olivers and Scotts watched in awe as sudden shrieks were heard. It was one Christmas holiday no one would forget.

* * *

_**The last chapter will conclude tomorrow, December 23, 2007. For now, please leave a review. :-)  
**_

* * *


	6. Holiday Love

* * *

_**Author Note:**__Happy holidays all! _

* * *

It was now Christmas day. The excitement filled the air as the Inn was filled with Christmas cheer. All of the Ranger families that were in attendance that evening for the holiday get together. Colleen and her crew began working at a time span as Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, and Katherine watched with their children the ballroom change from an ordinary room to a winter wonderland.

Their friends were all scattered across the Inn as the many families began opening their presents as well as greeting their extended families a happy holidays. The children's smiles and laughter filled the Inn as the night of anticipation for a night of gathering would begin.

As the day went on, many of the veteran rangers exchanged laughs, stories, and ideas for the up and coming year. In many ways, it showed togetherness and unity.

"Thank you Mommy for my presents," Miley said as she embraced her mother in the middle of a conversation with Aisha, Ashley, and Cassie. Kim warmly smiled as she hugged her daughter in return. A few minutes later, Destiny followed the suit as Hannah fell asleep on her mother's lap.

The four women began exchanging gifts as the excitement of squeals came across the room. Taylor and Kira sat next to them, laughing as they opened their presents. With all excitement, everyone couldn't wait till the evening of fun.

* * *

That evening was a festive one. Many were already arriving at the door as they all were amazed at what they have seen. Colleen embraced the many guests that walked by as she and her escorts escorted the families to their tables.

Each of the tables were adorned with wintry snow-capped like table cloths as well as tables of food that would fit everyone's liking. It was a memorable site. As everyone was getting seated, the Olivers and Scotts greeted their guests from their table.

The sounds of Tommy's glass began to clink as he got everyone's attention. Everyone began to look up as he cleared his throat. His wife and children sat next to him as he began his speech.

"First and foremost, I would like to wish everyone happy holidays," he began as he looked around at the sea of guests. His friends began to smile as they all clutched their significant other's hands or exchanged a smile. "This is the season for family, friends, and a celebration of a wonderful new year that is coming upon us. As many of us know, we are all gathered here not only to celebrate the holidays, but to honor those around us that have become a family to all of us. May you and all of your families share the warmth of this celebration with those around you. Merry Christmas!"

As the sounds of cheer filled the room, Tommy clinked his glass with his wife as Katherine and Jason clinked theirs together, continuing with those around them. The happiness of families and togetherness brought everyone closer together.

Adam got up next as he made a short speech to the young rangers, especially the Overdrive rangers who conquered the quest against evil. Everyone chuckled at the statements as the veteran ranger joked about how Thrax ran back to his Mommy because the Rangers scared him away.

Raising his glass, he toasted with his wife and friends around him. The children smiled as they sat at their table, mimicking the adults as they clinked their juices in the air. The families laughed a little as they looked at their children with a warm smile.

Into the evening, everyone was conversing as Ashley sighed to herself. Kimberly and Katherine got up as they saw their friend, sighing away again. Andros was talking to friends at another table as she fiddled with her dinner.

"Hey Ash," Kimberly said as she sat down next to a friend of hers. Kat followed as she sat adjacent. The three began talking as the everyone was on the dance floor. She looked up at her friend, trying to cheer her up. "I know you told us what happened, but this is sudden, but Kat and I wanted to give you this to cheer you up."

"Merry Christmas Ashley," the former pink Zeo and Turbo Ranger said as she handed her friend a card. In wonderment, Ashley raised her brow at her friend, turning over the card. Her friend's eyes lit up as she hugged her two friends. "Jase and I know a friend who works for NASA and they'd love it if you'd come in for an interview after the holidays."

"You guys, you mean it?" Ashley squealed with excitement. Kat nodded as she hugged two of her friends. In a smile, Andros shortly returned as he squatted down next to his wife. "Guess what?"

"What?" he answered as he looked at her. The two girls left as they met up with their husbands on the dance floor. "Let me guess, Jason and Kat fixed you up on a job interview the next few weeks with NASA?"

"How'd you know?"

"Hey, I can't help it if walls have ears."

Ashley laughed as she joined her friends on the dance floor. The Olivers and Scotts danced closely together as they brought in the holidays with their extended family.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful," Tommy said with a warm smile. Kimberly hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "This has to be the best gift for all of our friends."

"I'll say," his wife replied.

"Merry Christmas Kitty," Jason grinned as he attempted to kiss his wife lovingly. As he attempted to, his sons got in the middle of their dancing. The two laughed as they shooed them away. While bending down at the little tummy that his wife was about to show, he kissed it lightly before rubbing into his wife's nose. "Merry Christmas, baby Scott."

Throughout the night, everyone brought in a celebration of the holidays filled with great friends, but most of all – their family-like bind brought all of them closer together.


End file.
